<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【快新/新快】Escapology by Turkeyyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357435">【快新/新快】Escapology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu'>Turkeyyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>　　*为配合时间线，私设对外说法是江户川柯南的行径全为工藤新一指使</p><p>　　*青梅竹马皆亲情向</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【快新/新快】Escapology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　*为配合时间线，私设对外说法是江户川柯南的行径全为工藤新一指使</p><p>　　*青梅竹马皆亲情向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这是怎样的巧合？</p><p>　　工藤新一看着飞机上另一个背影，早先若是能预知现在的状况，他一定会在出门前多做些准备。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怪盗基德。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他不会认错，此刻距离竟然近得只差个椅背。方才登机时确认了两人此行是同一个目的地，不，确切来说，他们就是同一行人。</p><p>　　坐在右前方的是搜查二课中森警部的女儿中森青子，坐在正前方的是……黑羽快斗。</p><p>　　真相来得措不及防，他突然就知道了对方的姓名长相兼年龄，简直不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。还有，这到底算什么组合？</p><p>　　负责抓基德的警部的女儿和基德本人……？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　临近年终，警视厅上头难得地准了不少假。前些天他还预祝每天在现场相见的目暮警部玩得愉快，没想到自己兜兜转转也参与进来了。</p><p>　　起因是大叔这层关系，而毛利兰坚持——具体过程大概与空手道有关——拉工藤新一出来走走，免得他正式和案件融为一体。“而且新一经常受人家照顾嘛。”她说。</p><p>　　而中森青子听到去北海道就把黑羽快斗跟着拽来，“快斗滑雪超级厉害！”就这样变相把竹马卖了。</p><p>　　卖得彻底，还刚巧凑够了八人团体优惠。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他并不知道毛利小五郎和中森银三相识，知晓黑羽快斗此人后更要感叹一下世界真小。那什么六度分隔理论至今也没有打破，工藤新一和黑羽快斗之间只需要两个人这件事相当令人吃惊。</p><p>　　虽然也猜测过怪盗基德可能和警方有些关系，但其人竟然是警部看着长大的，这点确实想不到。</p><p>　　母亲师从黑羽盗一，他隐约记得对方被时光笼上一层薄纱的面孔。多年过去，不知道他有没有孩子。黑羽这个姓氏太少见了。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　兰和园子的话题已经远到化妆品牌，他便盯着黑羽那生机勃勃的发尾瞧，光子和空气中的尘埃在上头碰撞在一起悠閒地晃盪，蓬松的乱毛看上去手感不错。</p><p>　　话说这人皮上皮下反差也太大了吧——</p><p>　　侦探在眼皮阖上前昏昏沉沉地想道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　也许是机舱内的白噪音作祟，他鬼使神差地梦见新庄功，那对着一介小学生问会不会操纵机翼与起落架的，演员先生。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“笨斗你怎么啦？今天好安静。”</p><p>　　“没什么啦。”</p><p>　　不需要小泉红子来告诉他可预见的未来有多么惨烈，背后某位侦探传来的灼灼目光比哪一次相遇都来得可怕，显然是认出自己了。</p><p>　　 黑羽只希望到雪场后青子不要谈起他曾经的壮举，现在想想简直是搬石头砸自己的脚。</p><p>　　以往在行动中被扒皮他便大方承认，反正也没什么损失，还能光明正大和小侦探閒聊几句打发时间。但现下这局面可不是开玩笑的，怪盗基德的招牌摇摇欲坠，他还没有换张脸过日子的打算。</p><p>　　侦探果然都是麻烦的生物。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　踏出机舱时外头的世界放眼望去尽是白色。寒冬里北海道风情万种，一地松软的雪尚未被压实，踩上去要吞进大半鞋跟，留下深深浅浅的脚印。</p><p>　　几个女孩子很快打成一片，园子似乎从黑羽身上感受到自家偶像的风采——但绝对不是脸的原因。毕竟黑羽快斗和工藤新一长的一模一样，这会起反效果。不过对于青子倒是无端生出种亲切感，也许正是来自于她与兰宛若双生的面庞。</p><p>　　她刻意将焦点往黑羽身上引，侦探走在后头就能听去大半。比如黑羽快斗会从塞满纸屑的拳头中抽出当天最新的报纸，还有自家窗台不时闯进的白鸽。</p><p>　　“他会变魔术还养了群鸽子？好像基德大人啊！”</p><p>　　“基德吗？说起来，高二时学校的滑雪比赛快斗扮成了基德呢。”</p><p>　　“什么什么，有照片吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　真大胆啊。</p><p>　　侦探偏过视线去看落他半步的黑羽快斗，对方避开了眼神交会，尴尬得彷彿下一秒能就地挖洞将自己掩埋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我不是、我没有！</p><p>　　他方才还想着青子大人拜讬饶我一命，谁知道回头就被掀了老底。</p><p>　　名侦探那什么表情，绝对在偷笑吧——</p><p>　　黑羽忿忿地踩在侦探的影子上，对回过头的园子露出恰到好处的微笑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　冬天的日落总是降临得更早一些，抵达下榻的温泉旅店时夜幕已然笼罩大地。十二月中旬入夜后温度更低，没关紧的窗沿落了雪花，层层叠叠，风一吹便有星点飘入房间里。</p><p>　　他们住的全是单人间，窗户再出去便是一方小阳台。黑羽快斗将手臂撑在磁砖上，没有在意被濡溼的衣袖。</p><p>　　他朝右边望去，那儿没人，只有通往室内的玻璃门映射出暖黄色的光。</p><p>　　并不是所有人的房间都并在一起，但不知怎的工藤新一就是在他隔壁。黑羽盯着那块被逼退的黑暗，在心里暗自失落了好一阵。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　直到被温泉泡暖的身子又有了冷冰冰的迹象，他才将身上的雪花拍掉，转身走回暖气开到满的房间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　等什么等，冷死了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一闭着眼醒来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　大概是挺过了APTX-4869，次次破坏再重塑让他的身体都变得强健——具体体现在代谢加速。</p><p>　　不是什么好结果，但某些时刻还是帮了大忙，好比现在。他轻轻将眼睛睁开一条隙缝，视野里是栏杆，栏杆外是三个高大的黑衣人，各个配枪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　组织犯罪吗？侦探想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果作为人质的话断不会杀人灭口，何况与他同行的还有警视厅阶层不低的两位警部。</p><p>　　但也不能排除想在清醒状态下折磨人至死的恶趣味。工藤自认仇人不少，监狱里有过一面之缘的罪犯太多了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　叔叔也在啊。他瞇着眼找了一圈。兰和园子大概是出去玩了，碰巧逃过一劫，同样的还有基德和中森。还好，只有他们四个被绑架。</p><p>　　稍远一些的地方有些响动，他索性不再装死，撑起半个身子看了看。</p><p>　　——好吧，他承认方才还觉得挺安全的，如果基德还在外头的话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　对方显然被关在另一侧监所里，和中森一起。侦探大致知道区分开来的差异性：自己这边全是仇人，黑羽那边则是平凡小老百姓。</p><p>　　照配置来看是哪所废弃监狱被佔领了，同时也意味着这里大概率是相对荒凉的地方，至少不会有太多变数。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑衣人没有要隐瞒身份的意思，干脆地表明了此行目标正是重重深牢里的兄长一家。</p><p>　　自从你们——他指着目暮十三和工藤新一——诬陷他们杀人贩毒还把他们抓去关以后，我的家庭就毁于一旦。我父亲忧郁缠身最后病死，我母亲也自杀了！</p><p>　　侦探、警察，你们都不得好死——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是两年前的案子，因为证据确凿，犯人还被当场抓到现行，很快就结案了。先是因为命案被归给了目暮十三，工藤新一参与调查后又意外挖掘出走私毒品的往事。</p><p>　　主嫌是藤田宗广，那这位必定是他弟弟，藤田孝弘。</p><p>　　没什么多馀的伎俩。一方空地连结两边牢笼，其上是定时炸弹，萤光蓝的数字正随着每秒逝去而闪动。</p><p>　　他们刚进行了一次与警视厅的谈判，结果可想而知。藤田似乎因为掌握主动权，也不恼，甚至还有閒情逸致点支菸，呛鼻的气味满室缭绕。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　放人是不可能的。依照藤田的说辞，恐怕根本没有让计时停止的意思。工藤歎了口气，思索着如何解决这麻烦的局面。麻醉针只有一次机会，对面三人都有武力，怎么办。</p><p>　　可惜侦探的雷达对象只有某个小偷，无法提前感知到危险存在。</p><p>　　约莫是房间的通风口散进了吸入性迷药一类的东西，伪装成旅店人员就很方便下手。</p><p>　　这次是真的大意了。也许是因为冬日里的温泉太令人放松，又或者是他的心思都放在观察基德身上。而事实是两者皆有。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你是怪盗基德吧。”</p><p>　　这里是一处公共泉池，三位老同事在另一头倾情叙旧，倒显得这边冷清起来。工藤新一便低声直言道，反正以警部们的投入程度是不可能听见的。</p><p>　　“啊？工藤侦探，你和怪盗基德私底下也会见面吗？”黑羽快斗一脸“天啊”、“想不到你以公济私”、“你不是侦探吗”的表情。</p><p>　　工藤给他一个标准半月眼：“少装了。你身上贴了多少人造皮肤，需要我一个个揭下来吗。”</p><p>　　黑羽闻言微不可察朝远处挪了点，极力远离这个不明原因总能认出自己的侦探，虽然他知道没多大作用。这个距离，工藤新一伸手就能撕去左肩上的伪装，露出枪伤留下的痕迹。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　该来的还是要来。黑羽在心底哀嚎。</p><p>　　……既然如此，他也要给名侦探找不痛快。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“唉，谢谢你了。要是我有他两成魔术功底，早就能去开巡回演出啦。”黑羽摆出一副欣羨模样，宛如怪盗基德迷弟，实则光明正大吹自己。</p><p>　　“……那要感谢他<strong>为我</strong>送上世界级表演了？”工藤不甘示弱，开始曲解对方行径。在黑羽回击前又补上一句：“你一定很想近距离看看怪盗基德的手法吧？我下次带你进警戒线，那可是基德的<strong>特等席</strong>。”</p><p>　　他愉悦地看黑羽快斗闭了嘴。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在熟人面前，怪盗自然不能给自己作太明显的伪装，倒不如说，他压根就没带工具。泉水蒸腾的热气根本模糊不了多少，这便是他的真实样貌。</p><p>　　果然是扮起女装都能引得粉丝一边尖叫一边歎惋的人。工藤新一压根没意识到这是对自己宿敌的肯定，目光倒还带上几分欣赏：这必定需要严格控管饮食加上日复一日训练，才能在关键时刻让身体素质也化作一种底牌。这种为达目标而自制到成为生活习惯的行为模式，确实是值得认同。</p><p>　　——侦探死也不会承认曾经对着偶然间看到的论坛讨论串闹红脸，某些字句至今仍在脑海里挥之不去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　最后还是工藤重新挑起话题。侦探还是想珍惜下这难得的机会，毕竟现在可没有案子或黑锅等他们解决。正巧两人都有被暴力青梅打压的悲惨遭遇，此刻便同病相怜起来。</p><p>　　黑羽不禁要感谢青子不会空手道。曾经在燃烧的钟乳洞美术馆，毛利兰差点打碎墙壁的记忆还深植在脑海。相比之下拖把温和多了，起码不至于出人命。经历过世良真纯那一脚，又正面接下京极真一拳，他大概永远也不会对截拳道空手道这些东西有好感。</p><p>　　“你怎么总是惹不该惹的人。”对于这两点工藤新一就毫不同情了，世良是颇难搞，但京极其实很好相处啊。</p><p>　　“这哪是我的问题……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“非得等无辜的人牺牲，才愿意放下你们那点可笑的自尊吗？”藤田孝弘的声音一下子将他拉回现实。</p><p>　　第二次谈判显然也没有得出任何结果。</p><p>　　藤田本就没有多少耐性，说话的同时便旋过半个身子，看向另一边。</p><p>　　“你先来吧，小妹妹。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不要！”两道声音与不约而同的抽气声重叠，中森银三紧紧攥着栏杆，看起来快要疯掉了。</p><p>　　那是他的女儿，他唯一的骨肉。只有十八岁，正要迈向最好的年纪……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　中森青子感觉喉咙像是被掐住般，无法呼吸，难以思考。像每个即将发生车祸的人一样，明白该驱动双腿却失去所有行动力，只知道死亡这刻离得有多近。</p><p>　　“你干什么！”</p><p>　　然后她听见枪响，在潮湿狭小的地下室里回声震耳欲聋。再然后，是黑羽快斗的手挡了过来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘶……”</p><p>　　温热的血溅在她腿上，藤田孝弘脸上半分惊讶，又笑道：“感情还真好。”</p><p>　　示威目的已经达到，他淡淡瞥过一眼：“警官们，请好好做选择。你们随时可以要求去电警视厅，想想如何说服尊敬的上司吧。</p><p>　　“我们时间可不多。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如坠冰窟，全身紧绷到颤抖。只记得伤口会流血，流血了要止血，不止血会死掉。</p><p>　　中森的父亲是警察，自然与枪械不陌生。</p><p>　　但父亲是个永远尊重生命、把人命放在第一位的警部。他从未下令开枪许可，即使面对的是国际罪犯，即使再不交出点成绩职位可能不保。</p><p>　　正直的心在耳濡目染下传给了女儿，她明白生命可贵，懂得放下愤怒与冲动思考。父亲和竹马的存在让她的世界朴素、纯粹，学一点基础防身术就可以担任保护别人的角色。</p><p>　　这竟然是第一次，有人在眼前受了枪伤。而那个人是黑羽快斗。</p><p>　　她只希望闭上眼再睁开能发现这是一场恶梦，竹马会用他完好无缺的双手使魔术吓自己，而不是现下这样，摀着左肩冷汗连连，小声道：“笨蛋青子，傻愣在原地干嘛。”</p><p>　　“笨斗，不要死掉……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　唉。</p><p>　　这个局面当真是束手束脚。如果只有名侦探还好说，最多就是狼狈得身份曝露，像应对白马那样敷衍过去就行。现下背后有青子，前面是中森警部，要说世界上有谁绝不能知道怪盗基德真实身份，那便是他们两个。</p><p>　　这八年来如家人般的点滴过往，都会可笑得像谎言。令人难堪、破碎、无地自容。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　迟迟找不到破局的关键，但黑羽快斗无法放任事态发展下去。有这么一个人，让他还有机会在短暂的白日里回到平和世界，像个没长大的小孩般嬉笑打闹。青子才是他的保护罩。所以黑羽会用尽全力护她周全，直到她不再需要为止。</p><p>　　他清楚打哪里不致命，看起来又够严重，能满足几个凭着不知哪里来的自信就来要人的家夥。</p><p>　　一点脑子也没有，不知道关人前要先搜身的吗？名侦探的手表还好端端戴在手上呢。</p><p>　　况且这种小手枪的子弹，他还是有自信恢复得不留痕迹的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　刚展示完自身的能力，接收自己引起的恐惧和愤怒让藤田孝弘满意起来。警视厅的人也不过如此，工藤新一也不过如此，和他比起来，他们什么也做不到。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以转机来了。黑羽想。</p><p>　　他捕捉到面罩下双眼中的志得意满。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　倒计时的数字泛着冷光迈入最后五十九分钟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个锁，三个武装份子。该如何以一个普通高中生能有的手段解决？</p><p>　　要掌握藤田的心理，时间流逝得越多，成功机率就越低。何况他肩膀里还带着颗子弹，拖久了要成累赘。</p><p>　　几乎没有时间差，在望过去那刻工藤就心有灵犀般和他对上了眼，在气氛降到冰点的室内无声交流。</p><p>　　算了吧。黑羽已经懒得隐瞒了，谁说两个陌生人不能一拍即合相见恨晚？一切都是缘分，才没有什么宿敌在次次高空火海中培养出的默契。</p><p>　　何况若是工藤新一有心，怎么会等到这时候？早在温泉那会儿就把他扒得底都不剩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　侦探射出麻醉针的瞬间，黑羽扑到门边摸出衣领缝线中的铁丝橇开锁，制服了最近的黑衣人。对方在颈动脉冷不防受重击后眼前一黑，直直地倒下。黑羽拔出他腰侧的配枪，毫不犹豫扣下板机——</p><p>　　“哐当——”</p><p>　　第三把枪落地，至此局面全数扭转。黑羽快斗摆出最凶恶——对一个平凡高中生而言该认为最凶恶——的表情，举着枪居高临下地冷眼看向藤田孝弘。在旁人角度看来他不过是一个演技精湛，足以把犯罪份子震慑住的孩子。</p><p>　　只有那视线终点的人才知道，此刻的颤抖与心底湧现的惧意，都是来源于那冷静而老练的、和他们不是一路人的眼神。方才那颗子弹不偏不倚落在他指头边几厘米处，成功缴械又令他毫发无伤。</p><p>　　“开什么玩笑……”</p><p>　　黑洞洞的枪口直指他的脑袋，然后是同样冷然的声音：“双手举高，转过去。”</p><p>　　藤田照做了，下一秒便失去意识，沉入黑暗。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“快斗！”中森青子立刻钻出了狭小的出入口，与此同时黑羽搜出钥匙开了另一侧的门，精神达到极限般靠坐在墙壁边。</p><p>　　“对不起，叔叔。我太害怕了，脑子一热就……”他嘴唇发白，枪掉在地上，瞪大了眼看着倒得歪七扭八的武装份子。</p><p>　　“别怕，你做得很好。马上就叫救护车了。”中森银三边察看伤口边安抚他，其馀人则分别将黑衣人的火力卸下，用仅剩的外套将他们五花大绑。</p><p>　　工藤新一绑完人便蹲在中森银三旁边，也把伤口看了个大略，万幸没有想像中严重。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他没有错过中森父女眼神交汇的瞬间，那其中有太多复杂的欲言又止——</p><p>　　侦探背脊窜上一阵寒意。黑羽快斗演技到位，一副怕得要死泫然欲泣的表情，要不是他知晓对方另一层身份，恐怕也会被骗过去。但方才这种反应与爆发力，不是有点求生意志就能展现的。</p><p>　　肾上腺素能让人自行参透如何在瞬息之间橇锁？枪都没摸过就能精准命中目标？</p><p>　　他只希望中森银三迈入中年眼力变差，或者多放点心思在女儿身上——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不过快斗，你刚才是怎么出来的？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　……怕什么来什么。</p><p>　　工藤新一微不可察僵着身体，只听黑羽道：“那锁大概是坏了，我也不知道为什么……扯一扯就拉开了。”</p><p>　　一本正经地鬼扯。中森仍然面有疑色，工藤赶紧补上：“我经手这案子时就见过他弟弟，从那时就是没有担当，做事轻浮，生活颓废邋遢的模样。看来一点也没变，这锁就是他负责的。”</p><p>　　仍然是一本正经鬼扯。</p><p>　　“这样啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两人还来不及松一口气，毛利小五郎便道：“刚才那下真是太漂亮了，你在哪里练枪的？是中森教的吗？”说完他还笑着拍了中森一下，“好样的。”</p><p>　　完蛋。</p><p>　　毛利过去就是以枪法出名的警察。外行人只会分辨结果，但高手看得清其中每个细微之处，这可不是什么运气好能敷衍过去的事情。毛利好歹也是个独立开了十年侦探事务所的人，硬要扯谎难保不被怀疑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽快斗选择卖惨。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他虚弱地朝毛利笑了笑，弯起腰将自己蜷缩在墙边，小声嗫嚅道：“好疼啊……”</p><p>　　配上一张煞白的脸确实很有说服力，几个人顿时把注意力都转到手上去，直到目暮十三凑过来说了句外面没人，可以走了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　爆裂物处理班很快接手现场，过了一个晚上天空早已开始泛白，清晨的光线勉强为空气增加点微不足道的温度。确实是没什么用，昨晚还下了大雪，室外再添颗太阳也不会比零度高上多少。</p><p>　　中森青子看着黑羽快斗，突然感觉眼前的竹马变得陌生起来。他到底有多少事情是她不知道的？是单纯的不知道，还是不能让她知道？</p><p>　　明明是同一副面孔，同样昭示着黑羽式活力的发梢，同样带来幻象与奇迹的双手，此刻全都不一样了。</p><p>　　那双手曾在夜晚触碰宝石吗？他高挺的鼻梁是不是也被单片眼镜压出印痕过？说着有事要忙的黑羽快斗，是不是转身就换上另一张脸奔赴她所不了解的世界？</p><p>　　倘若黑羽真的是怪盗基德，她愿意去设想怪盗有什么逼不得已的动机，而非如往常般将他看作愉悦犯。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　她必定先护着黑羽，接着才私下质问他原因。</p><p>　　不是怪盗基德动摇和黑羽快斗之间的感情，而是黑羽快斗改变她对怪盗基德的不满与成见。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纵然怪盗基德是个伪装大师，但她并不认为黑羽快斗仅仅是一副面具。这其中一定也有些真实吧？除非八年前相遇时的黑羽快斗就已经是捏造出来的替代品，代替怪盗基德补足白日里的缺口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　太阳的光晕事件中，在那个封闭的地下密室里，是中森第二次怀疑黑羽。她总是受保护，但并不愚蠢，也明白暂时的妥协，因为生存要比追究一个半真半假的事实重要得多。</p><p>　　隔天黑羽载她的时候便是试探，结果他对被狠狠掐了一把的伤处毫无反应，至此中森才打消疑虑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽快斗的面具太完美。但其实她再强硬一点，撕去伪装就能看见扎眼的绷带。</p><p>　　再狠一点，把锁扣回去，就会发现那锁根本没坏。搜一下身，便能找到衣领与袖口间的细铁丝。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这次同样的选择又摆到眼前。追，还是不追？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽在赌，赌青子对真相的畏惧，赌在她心里自己的地位够高，足以换得毫无理由的信任。</p><p>　　利用亲近之人的感情，真过分啊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一看出她的疑虑，便顺着目暮的好意翘了笔录，跟着闪身上了救护车。总之不能让中森和黑羽独处，能拖多久是多久。</p><p>　　反正最该被盘问的人在这里，他不作笔录也没什么大不了的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　车子发动以后是一阵无言的空白，三个人各怀心思，谁也没说话。</p><p>　　直到终于安静下来，侦探才猛然意识到问题。</p><p>　　——他一路以来都在紧张什么？那不是怪盗基德吗？宿敌的秘密即将曝露，他没有落井下石都是种仁慈。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　明明侦探该是头脑最清楚的人，此刻他却快要不懂自己的心了。虽说感情的事，若要用推理的也太冷漠了些。</p><p>　　他大抵是不想见对方难堪的。</p><p>　　尽管告诉自己不要探究太多，但一閒下来脑中就充满对方的事。关系尚不明朗的黑羽盗一、青梅竹马中森青子，还有补上父亲角色的中森银三。怪盗的身份曝露有什么后果根本不堪设想，那会伤害很多人，毁掉很多本该美好的、并非时间能缝补的东西。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤将视线移到黑羽身上。对方的血已经止住了，灯光下他的脸面无表情，垂着头不知看向哪个方位。</p><p>　　他看着那张扑克脸，无端生出些烦躁情绪。</p><p>　　三思而后行根本不适用在怪盗基德的事情上，真实是他思索了无数遍还犹豫着该不该有所动作。侦探必须拿出所有心力，审视下一步看似稳固的土壤是不是虚掩着深渊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　也许是因为外人在，中森青子最终还是什么也没说。她绞着手指等待黑羽快斗从诊间出来，期间打开和中森银三的通讯界面三次，看了坐在旁边的工藤新一五次。</p><p>　　“怎么了吗？”侦探道。</p><p>　　“不，没什么……”中森停顿了会，像是需要为此下决心般，良久才开口：“快斗真的运气很好，对吗？”</p><p>　　“是啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是啊。</p><p>　　如果是工藤侦探的话，一定能发现什么的吧。但他既没有通知警部，身为追捕怪盗的重要成员也没有任何表示。这是不是间接代表快斗的清白？</p><p>　　而且快斗才几岁，怪盗基德不可能这么年轻……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　中森找了很多理由，最后像是想通般肩膀蓦地放松下来。黑羽走近便了迎上去。</p><p>　　“快斗，你还好吗？”</p><p>　　“唔，手没有知觉了……”</p><p>　　“啊？为什么，怎么会这样？”</p><p>　　“大概是因为……”黑羽后退两步，随时准备逃跑：“打了麻药。”</p><p>　　“哈？！笨蛋快斗，你耍我啊！”</p><p>　　“停停停，医院内禁止喧哗——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还好，一切都没变。中森想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　她没怀疑。黑羽想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他朝侦探投去感激的眼神，用劫后馀生的口吻道：“好了青子，工藤君，我们回去吧。”说着把中森青子推在前面走，又悄悄回头，脸上是工藤新一未曾见过的表情，嘴唇微微翕动。</p><p>　　侦探仔细辨认了下，他说的是——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回到旅店时太阳早已完全升起，高悬在半空将一地绵软的雪照得发亮。毛利兰和铃木园子知道事情经过后大吃一惊——吃惊的原因在于她们昨晚只是结伴去洗手间，顺便在里面聊了会，竟然就发生这种事。</p><p>　　不过她们本就作好了随时有案件突发的心理准备，对这点倒是不太意外。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真抱歉，明明犯人是针对我来的……”目暮十三道。</p><p>　　“没有关系，没事的——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　清晨时分医院走廊的灯光还算理想，工藤新一努力辨识着唇语。</p><p>　　他说——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“名侦探不必担心，我可是，”黑羽快斗回过头来，无声道：</p><p>　　“<strong>逃脱</strong>大师啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>